Please Don't Leave Like Him
by Lina567
Summary: Why is it that Sakura accepts Sai more than the others? Could it be because she's kind or could it be that he reminds her of the one person she yearns for everyday? [Sai x Sakura]


A/n: So I have a little writers block for _What are these feelings_? Thankfully I have Spring Break so I have plenty of time to think about it clearly now : ) (damn it I have only 1 day left : ) But I'm going to try this little idea I've had in my brain for quite some time. Hopefully this will help me with my writer's block! It's a one-shot! (I wrote this before Chapter 304 of the Manga came out so sorry for the oocness…)

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did... well let's not go there : 3

Rated: K+

Spoilers: 300+

Pairing: Sai x Sakura

**_Please Don't Leave like Him_**

A lime gray door was facing a wordless girl around the age of fifteen. She seemed troubled as she slowly traced her hands on the smooth cold surface of the hospital door. Her frail arms stopped; following suit were her fists curling up, her head lay softly on top of her fists.

"_**Why couldn't I do anything?"**_

This question seemed to haunt her mind as she had a flashback of such a memory she wished to erase, permanently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Sasuke I swear to you and my promise I made that this time, I will not fail! If I must I'll drag you down to hell with me!"_yelled an injured Naruto****

A young man with midnight blue hair around the same age as Naruto smirked sinisterly. He skewed his head to the side responding to the boy that was found in front of him.

"_After all these years, I've always thought you were pathetic. Now I know, you're not pathetic, you're beyond pathetic. Hmph! Even saying so is an insult to the wor-"_

Sasuke's sentence was cut short when he sensed Naruto from behind him ready to strike with a powerful rasengan. The pair of scarlet eyes shifted along with his body and he blocked Naruto's feeble attempt. He spoke once again.

"_Have you not been training or is Konoha lowering their standards?"_

This angered Naruto and he released yet another rasengan without thinking.

"_You're too late."_

With that said Sasuke opened his bloody eyes intensely. Naruto froze in place; his eyes were open widely in fear. His body shook uncontrollably. He let out a piercing cry grabbing his head with both hands and fell unconscious onto the feet of the person who was responsible for this action.

"_To think, I've waited 2 ½ years, for this; what a joke."_ remarked Sasuke.

He then turned his attention to a young women screaming.

"_Naruto! Wake up! Naru-!"_

Before she could finish Sasuke appeared right in front of her. He stared down at her pathetically as if she were waste. She gripped onto an unconscious Sai who she had cradled in her arms.

"_You, if possible, have showed less skills than before I left you"_ he hissed with such hatred. With that said he released his crimson colored eyes on her emerald ones.

The last thing she could remember was the feeling of her head falling onto a hard chest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears that were inevitably going to come out. After all the training she's gone through. All those tough times she had with Tsunade-sama. After all the blood and sweat she shed, she had not improved one bit.

"Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a Shinobi." She painfully admitted aloud.

With that said, tears ran down her pale face, stinging her wounds from her previous battle.

Off in the distance she could hear footsteps walking slowly in her direction. Curious she tilted her head to the side to see who it was. Her tears blocked her eyesight making her see a blob that looked just like Sasuke. She frowned at the sight of this.

She then stood straight, rubbing puddles of tears off her eyes and deciphered it as Sai. He was still recovering from Team 7's previous confrontation as seen by the bandages still around his arm and head.

He walked leisurely and stopped only a few feet away from Sakura. He stood there staring at her soullessly. He broke the silence between them.

"I suppose saying the phrase 'I told you so' would be unethical in this situation?" he said with a false smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_From here on, were going to settle this. It's time to retrieve Sasuke!"_ said Naruto seriously.

"_It'd be better for you to abort that plan. I met Sasuke-kun."_ added a helplessly tied up Sai on the ground.

"_Sasuke–kun follows Orochimaru most of the time. If you chase after him you'll only be ripped apart." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The pink haired girl stood there motionlessly recalling what Sai had told them before they met Sasuke. Her pink locks fell creating a dim shadow over her eyes. The young man continued.

"Yamato-taichou sent me looking for you; now that I've found you I can give you this."

Sai extended out his arm and in his hand was a small envelope. She hesitantly reached for the envelope not bothering to make contact with the teenage boy that was in front of her.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

The silent young man started walking at a rather moderately slow pace. He past by her smoothly, announcing a message in the process.

"When Yamato-taichou is finished with all his meetings past down this message to him and Naruto. 'Sai has left to finish his mission that he has already started. If you try to stop him, he won't hold back.'"

Just after he had fully past her he stopped near a big window just a few feet away from her and Naruto's room he tilt his head to see what the konuchi would say. She spoke as if she had no purpose.

"Why … why are you so dedicated in completing your missions?" questioned Sakura gently.

"Dedicated?" Sai repeated while looking outside the window.

"I wouldn't say that after all it's not like I have any say in the matter. Danzou-sama is my master. He brought me in during the war. He gave me food and a place to stay when no one else would. He owns me, my arms, my legs even my soul. With these missions I carry out, each one I accomplish successfully brings me one step closer to completely thanking Danzou-sama for everything that he's done for me. _This_ is my true mission." finished Sai proudly while looking at a colorless girl.

"Do you think your brother would be happy seeing you throw away your life as if it were nothing just because you want to thank some old man? This isn't some game; once you leave to go on a mission you're on your own bearing the fact that you might die any moment." commented Sakura livelier.

"But I won't die after all you're talking to a member of "Roots" an organization that supports the great tree of Konoha unseen from within the ground." commented Sai back.

"If you support the great tree of Konoha why are plotting to make a treaty with Orochimaru to take down Konoha!"

"That I do not even know myself." answered Sai smoothly while looking at the window once more.

The conversation between the two subsided with Sai staring at the window lifelessly and Sakura frustrated in defeat. The two stood motionless not looking at each other. Sakura kept pondering about Sai. Why was he so difficult? He was just like him. How ironic it was for her to be given the chance to deal with yet another just like him. Not just his persistent stubbornness but his physical attributes as well. Her thoughts were soon moved out of the way when Sai spoke.

"Why is it only you who brings up my brother?" he simply questioned while turning in her direction.

"I-"

"Why are you different than the others? Why is it that you're the only one that is willing to talk to me? Is it because-"

Before Sai could finish his sentence he heard footsteps rushing towards him, his pseudo smile changed to an alert one when Sakura laced her arms around his lean torso.

"Please don't leave like him!" she yelled painfully.

His eyes broaden but soon subsided. She buried her head on top of his chest, her pink hair plastered against his chest which rose up and down from his breathing. She sobbed silent cries while intertwining her arms around him more securely. Her tears sank through his shirt. The feeling was tepid and moist. She breathed uncontrollably only making the feeling damper. She spoke.

"All I ever wanted was to have a chance to get to know you. That chance is now but with you leaving like this to pursue something that could lose your life in exchange for something worthless… I just don't want you to do the same mistake he's done. So please… stay with us."

Sakura held him even tighter than before but his time digging her nails lightly on his back. Sai stood there with a stolid face, not moving an inch.

"Does it pain you to see me?"

Sakura eyes went wide from his ambiguous question. There were so many ways to interpret his question. She almost answered but he spoke again.

"I finally understand you even though I've known you for less than a month, why I mean so much to you. It's because I remind you of the one person you yearn for everyday. Right now you are embracing me and telling not to go but in reality, it's him who you're really embracing and begging to stay, not me."

"That's not true!" Sakura said loudly while lifting her head from his chest to face him.

"Even though you're right that we've only known each other for less than a month, for some reason, I'd feel lonely again if you were to leave. It pains me to see you go throw you're life away for some old man. It makes my heart ache to see you claim that you have no emotions. I just want to be able to have the opportunity to stop someone from doing the same mistake like he did , that's all and in doing that , we could become friends. You, me, Naruto, can share the most precious memories toge-"

"Am I really just like him? Now that he's gone he's left a gap in your heart. Am I the one who'll have to fill it up for you and the others?" questioned Sai.

Sakura let go of Sai slowly but without ever looking away.

"Don't say that. Sai you are yo-"

"My name's not Sai, I'm nobody but Danzou-sama's arms and legs." answered Sai slickly.

"Well whoever you are, are you willing to stake your life for nothin-!"

Just when Sakura was about to finish her sentence she felt a cold hand gently pass her neck and end on top of her head. Fingers lingered through causing locks of hair to intertwine on his long fingers. With little effort Sai pushed Sakura's tiny frame into his body creating a small thump.

"I guess at a time like this, one would say 'I appreciate your concern but stop worrying for me.'"

Sakura pushed her head closer to him, smelling his unique aroma. With one petite arm she met his back once again gently holding him near her.

"Sai, please don't go; stay with me." said Sakura softly.

"I'm sorry but that's not part of my mission." answered Sai hoarsely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Whooo! I finished! Hopefully it wasn't so ooc.I mean if you've seen the new chapter of Naruto (304)! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this .I've had this idea for quite some time hopefully it's understandable. Sorry if it was rushed after all it is a one-shot! Also sorry for the grammar etc. It's 4 am... Yea I know why don't I just do it later? Though for some weird reason I get tons of ideas flowing at night or in this case morning easily then in the day. Anyway enjoy! My Famous Happy love COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! throws them cricket noise TT


End file.
